


Clara, Chirp, and The Universe

by I_Likes_This



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Music Discs, The End Poem, chirp, if the universe counts as a character, it's minecraft roleplay man, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Likes_This/pseuds/I_Likes_This
Summary: "Music. it's like a person who's not here." he says. Right? Well maybe she is here, in that song, every time he plays it. His discs have so much meaning to him. Did Clara's have as much to her?OR:Tommy Innit thinks about Clara, the astronaut stuck among the stars, and she returns the favor.
Relationships: Clara & The Universe, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommy & Clara, Tommy & The Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127
Collections: Bunch of fics I'll keep reading forever!!!





	Clara, Chirp, and The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> i got attached to the non-existent astronaut Tommy's mentioned like, twice, got theoretical and sentimental in a mcyt gc, couldn't find any of the clips i wanted to find, listened to Chirp the whole way through, and this is the product.
> 
> inspired partially by @panna-pan and @aard on tumblr's art!! i saw their stuff and it sparked the Clara thoughts which led to this, lmao. check them out if you can!!

Whenever Tommy listens to Chirp, it reminds him of death. He’s not quite sure why, it just does. Perhaps it’s the way it starts off happier, bright, and slowly pitches lower and slower, until it feels like twinkling stars in a night sky. And maybe that’s why whenever he listens, he pictures a woman named Clara.

In his mind, Clara is an astronaut, lost among the stars. She floats through that vast abyss, planets, moons, and suns paying her no mind. A person in a nothingness, with only music to keep her company.

"Music. it's like a person who's not here." he says. Right? Well maybe she is here, in that song, every time he plays it. His discs have so much meaning to him. Did Clara's have as much to her?

He wonders, and that night, he dreams peacefully for the first time in ages.

People leave bits of themselves in everything, especially what they care about. He imagines a young girl who dreams of space, and falls asleep each night watching the stars to the tune of a disc called Chirp. And when the times get rough, she has Chirp to remind her of the stars. And when she's soaring through her dreams, Chirp is there with her. Even now, far away from home in the abyss, Chirp is with Clara, and Clara is with Chirp. 

He does not dream the rest, but Clara does.

When a lonely and scared young boy (not a man, not yet, perhaps never) plays her song, she is there with him. Chirp is playing, and Clara is there. A quiet company, even in the stars.

She tells him softly the things she’s learned, out in space where nothing is quite like her. The very things that were whispered into her own ears, long ago, by something unlike her as well. And she hopes that her Chirp and her words, however unheard, will bring him the same love they brought her.   
  


_ Clara whispers to you: You. You. You are alive. _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said I love you _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said you have played the game well _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said everything you need is within you _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said you are stronger than you know _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said you are the daylight _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said you are the night _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said the darkness you fight is within you _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said the light you seek is within you _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said you are not alone _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said you are not separate from every other thing _

_ Clara whispers to you: and the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to itself, reading its own code _

_ Clara whispers: and the universe said I love you because you are love. _

_ Clara whispers,  _ **_The Universe whispers:_ ** **_I love you because you are love._ **

_ Clara whispers to TommyInnit: These are things the universe told me. _

_ Clara whispers to TommyInnit: now, I tell them to you. _

_ Clara whispers to TommyInnit: remember them. _

  
  


Tommy Innit awakes the next morning, a disc in the jukebox that he did not place there. He sits on his beach and watches the stars fade, and thinks of Clara, alone among them. And he thinks of her song, playing by his side. And he thinks, perhaps, she’s not as alone as she used to be. And he thinks, perhaps, neither is he.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, i do NOT own the End Poem. that masterpiece belongs to Julian Gough, it's author. pretty much everything in italics is quoted directly from it! if you've never read the full thing, please do, it's so good.
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope this wasn't too much of a mess (:


End file.
